


傲慢与偏见 (First Impressions)

by cindyfxx, dogpoet



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Translation, 《傲慢与偏见》AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《傲慢与偏见》版Clex</p>
            </blockquote>





	傲慢与偏见 (First Impressions)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Impressions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/49097) by [dogpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet). 



**人们都普遍认为，一个腰缠万贯又尚未婚配的单身汉，一定都会想娶一位贤内助。**

这样的观点深深扎根在邻里之间。然而，即使他们对这位初来乍到的年轻人的感情和意见如何的一无所知，他们也愿意把自己的女儿嫁给他。

                                                                                                        

                                                                                                                    ----简·奥斯丁，《傲慢与偏见》

 

 

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆

 

“Jonathan，你听说Lionel Luthor的儿子要搬到Smallville来的事了吗？”Martha走到桌边，又往她丈夫的盘子里盛了几个煎蛋饼。

“如果是涉及了Luthor们，我不想听。”Jonathan回答道，躲在报纸后面。

“你也该关心一下Clark的将来，”Martha叱责道。“Lex Luthor可是位如意郎君的合适人选。”

“我不想Clark嫁给一个Luthor。你知道我对他们感觉如何。”

“妈妈，”Clark插嘴道。“你们能不能别当我不存在一样谈论我的事？”

Martha转头，好像第一次认真了她儿子一样。“Jor-El说你几年前就该成婚的。”

报纸后，Jonathan恼火地咕哝着。Clark不怪他。“爸爸，那些你还吃吗？”他看着煎蛋饼说道。

“拿走吧。”Jonathan说道。

Clark把盘子拉到自己这边。

Martha坐到Clark对面，表情严厉的看着她。“你已经十八岁了。而我知道Lex不光跟女人约会。你知道你在这里遇见合适的人有困难。”

“Luthor之名总让我想起我每天从谷仓里铲出去的粪土。我是不会让我儿子姓了Luthor的。”Jonathan抱怨道，依旧躲在报纸后面。

“Lex有可能是个完美正派的年轻人。不总是有其父必有其子的。”Martha回答道。

“我真不明白你们为什么要讨论这个。你们表现得就好像是在十九世纪。我就不能只跟个普通人约会吗？”Clark的口气中透着要撅嘴的信息，就好像每次那些命运啊和Jor-El的期望啊被提起时那样。

“你不是普通人，Clark。如果你应该嫁人了，我们就要帮你。幸运的是，法律已经改变了，你可以嫁给你想嫁的任何人。”

“包括某些亿万富豪的儿子，”Clark嘲弄地回答道。有时候他真恨Jor-El。

 

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆

 

为了，也许，讨好当地人，Lex Luthor决定在大宅举办一场欢迎晚宴。Clark从没见过这样的事。摆设极尽奢华之能事，装饰无比奢华，仆人们各个卑躬屈膝，阿谀奉承。Clark跟Chloe、Lana和Pete站在一起。他们都在观察房间对面那个年轻亿万富翁。

“他也不怎么英俊，对吗？”Chloe评价道，抿了口香槟。他们四人中，她看上去最迷人。Clark不是一点半点的妒忌她。

“我投你一票，”Pete说道。“我真不敢相信我居然为来这里错过了鲨鱼队的比赛。他们已经在体育馆里吃更棒的热狗了。”他戳戳盘子里无疑很昂贵的‘包在毯子里的猪’。

“Pete，”Lana训斥道，“生活不止是橄榄球赛。”她眼里闪着光，Clark知道那是什么意思。她曾经也为他露出过那样的表情。知道他把她——

“我要过去了，”Lana说道，坚定地抬起下巴。她穿着粉色长裙优雅地穿过房间。如果你喜欢这样的东西，的确挺漂亮的。但Clark并不喜欢。在Smallville这种东西早就被证明是个麻烦了。

但是，显然一个傲慢秃头瘦得皮包骨头的亿万富翁解决不了那些问题。

“嗨，Pete。想出去走走吗？”Clark问道。

“该死的没门，Kent！”Chloe低声威胁道。“你们别想扔下我。”

“好——吧，”Pete说道。“听见了，Clark？”

“听见了。”Clark笑道。

他们看着巧妙地蹭到Lex Luthor身边。他垂头对她微笑，片刻后，他们开始跳舞。

“兄弟。如果她去追求他，我要打得他一脸金光。”Pete诅咒道。

“如果你还有任何政治生存本能，我强烈建议你不要这样做。”Chloe抢走Pete盘子里的‘猪包毯’一口咬上去。

“Clark，你的秘诀是什么？”Pete问道。

“什么？”

“Lana过去追过你，伙计。我得给自己找点护身符。”

Clark哈哈笑起来。他注意到Lana和Lex一直朝他这边看。用自己的超级听力，他追踪到了他们的谈话。

“我会说他个子太高，而且他的样子就好像刚从床上滚下来。他的眼睛太大，而且土得掉渣。你到底看上他什么了？”Lex问道。

Lana咯咯笑了。“好吧，Smallville没几个真男人。”

“看得出来。”

“关于Clark，还有的别的。是个秘密。”Lana有咯咯笑了，一根手指放到嘴唇上。“嘘……等一下我告诉你。”

Clark觉得自己全身都红了，又羞又愤。Lex Luthor是个混蛋。他妈妈注定要面对她儿子不会马上结婚这一事实了。

 

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆

 

Clark从大宅的舞会上回来已经很晚了。Chloe硬逼着他待到最后。看着Lana为了钱去追男人Clark实在受不了。幸运的是，Chloe一直用她惯常的搞怪和八卦娱乐着他。

Clark进门的第一件事就是解开脖子上的领带。正式的穿着不适合他。没有开灯，他踩着熟悉的路线走上楼梯。他停在了第一级台阶上，听着。他父母在说话……

“一定还有办法。”Martha说道。

“没有了。Clark还是需要花钱的，即使有了全额奖学金。”

“也许等到他去上大学时，他会嫁给某个能供养得起他的人。”

“Martha……”

“今天Lex打电话来订货。听说话他是个不错的年轻人。”

“一个他爸爸拥有我们的年轻人。别忘了我们第一次遇见他的时候。永远别忘了。”

Clark沉默了，飘上了楼，这样楼梯就不会发出声音惊动了他父母。回到他的房间里，他摸黑脱掉了衣服爬上床，想着Lionel为什么拥有他们，想着他父母什么时候见过他。在烦心了一个小时候，尽管肩上压着很重的担子，他还是睡着了。

 

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆

 

不像前夜那样，这次Clark是搬着蔬菜走的是大宅走的是后门。这个季节尚早，但就已经有了大把的荷兰豆和青菜。Clark把柳条箱放在厨房的厨台上，厨师惊喜地看着他送来的货。

Clark正要转身离开时，一个声音止住了他的脚步。

“Clark Kent，对吗？”

Clark转身看见Lex Luthor走进厨房。穿着他的丝绸衬衫和羊毛长裤，他无疑令Clark觉得穿着穷酸了。

“是，Mr. Luthor，”Clark回道，极为拘礼。

“叫我Lex。”他走过去，站到Clark身边。

Clark极力克制着前一晚的怒气。Lex大概都不记得他自己说过什么了。

“我听说你家的产品是镇上最好的。我本人对有机农业很感兴趣。”他俯身从一个柳条箱子拿起一个荷兰豆。拨开豆荚，他把豆子丢进嘴里。

Clark控制不住地瞪着眼睛。

“你不爱说话，是吗？”

“有时候。”Clark觉得不回答会很没礼貌。而这个男人能提供他家人急需的进账。

“好吧，如果你来送货的时候我不在，Mabel会在。至于付款，我会每月给你妈妈寄两次支票。但如果你愿意过来拿支票，也是可以的。”

“寄支票就可以了。”Clark突然说道。“我得走了。”

“好吧。那么，下次见。”

Clark匆匆走出厨房。他多一秒钟都不想再多看那个有钱混蛋了！

 

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆

 

“他什么？”Clark不敢置信地问道。

“冷静，Clark。只是项商业投资，而且是项很不错的投资。”Lana说道，鞋跟磕了磕椅子腿。她和Clark正坐在桌边准备期末考试。这学期快要结束了。他们马上就要毕业了。

“商业投资？”

“那是栋有些历史的建筑。他将获得很大的减税优惠。而且，从今以后，我就不用去上大学了，太完美了！我会留在Smallville，经营Talon。”

“Lex Luthor为什么要帮你？”

“也许因为他/喜欢/我，Clark。没想到吧？”

“Lana……”Clark叹息道。他们到底还要旧事重提多少次？

“别想了。咱们来学习吧，Okay？”她又看向她的物理书。

Clark不知道到现在了自己还要费心管Lana的事。他们之间只剩下了怨怼。

 

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆

 

三周后，Lana的梦想实现了。金钱能创造出的完美真的很惊人。Talon看上去就像一张百万美钞。Clark想重新装修Talon是不是就花了这么多钱。

盛大的开幕典礼获得了巨大的成功。人们成群结队地去喝免费的咖啡，看着镇上新来的亿万富豪跟凡人们一起共攘盛世。一只乐队在小舞台上表演，房子中间被空出来给人们跳舞。半打情侣们利用起了这片空间。

Lana现在站在了世界之巅。她抓着Lex的手臂。“Well？不是很惊人吗？”

Lex轻柔地撤回手臂。“的确。”

“你不觉得兴奋吗？”

“我认为这是一项明智的投资。”

“但，你基本上是为了我，不是吗？”Lana隔着羊毛黑西装的袖子抚摸着他的手臂。

“通常无利可图我是不做投资的。不论我是那种人，我首先是名商人。”Lex生硬地说道。

“哦，我想你会有种利益可图的。”她抬头对他笑着。

但Lex的眼神飘向了房间对面。Lana顺他的视线看过去，发现了Clark。一身法兰绒，表情很别扭，正贴着墙根偷偷溜向柜台。

“你的朋友Clark来了。”Lex说道。

“我看见了。”

“他眼睛长得还不错，你不觉得的吗？”

“不错的眼睛，嗯？那为什么你不娶了他！”Lana咯咯笑道，被自己的笑话逗笑了。她勾起Lex的手臂。“咱们去转一圈，怎么样？”

“去吧。毕竟这是你的生意。”Lex再次抽回手臂。

Lana撅起嘴。“可是，Lex，我想要你跟我一起。我们是伙伴啊。（partners）”

“我们只是商业伙伴，Lana。这间咖啡店全归你。”Lex微微点头，然后朝房间对面走去。

 

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆

 

Clark点了一杯牛奶咖啡，他正等着，看着房间里他的朋友们。他看见了Chloe和Pete在角落里聊天，就决定等他拿到了咖啡就过去找他们。

“Clark？”那嗓音不容错认。

“Mr. Luthor，”Clark有礼地问候道。

“是Lex，记得吗？”他转向咖啡师。“牛奶咖啡，please。无咖啡因咖啡。”

Clark气恼地注意到Lex跟他喝一样的咖啡。

“你玩得开心吗？”Lex问道。

“我才刚到。”Clark回答道，尽可能地保持言简意赅。他甚至不知道Lex为什么要跟他说话。因为，很明显，Clark又穷又没吸引力。他避免有眼神的接触。

“Clark？”

Clark做好充分的思想准备后，抬起头。

“你……”Lex笨拙地停了一下。“你想跳舞吗？”

Clark觉得怒火直冲自己的发际线。Lex Luthor以为他在干什么？他是故意在羞辱他吗？

“你是在挖苦我吗？”冲口而出的话比Clark以为的还要愤怒。

“什么？”Lex的表情显得真的很讶异。Clark可真佩服。

“我知道你不想跟我跳舞，你为什么还要问？”

“可Lana告诉我你是——”

“您的牛奶咖啡，”咖啡师打断道。Lex和Clark同时伸手去拿，他们的手碰到了一起。Clark跳起来，不是出于厌恶，而是接触引起了一股奇怪的电流，撼动了他心中的某个地方。

“这是我的，”他说道，“普通的，含咖啡因咖啡。”Clark去过饮料，昂起头朝Pete和Chloe走去。

如果他有回头，他会看见Lex脸上困惑的表情。

 

（译者：我真是……Orz了！）

 

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆

 

Clark正躺在床上写日记，这事有人轻轻敲了敲门。

“请进，”他说道。

Martha轻轻走进了，随身关上门。“你爸爸睡了。”他轻声说道，照例走过来坐到床脚上。

Clark耸耸肩。

“Lex去了吗？”

“是的，妈妈。”Clark控制不住嗓音里的气恼。

“你跟他说话了吗？他似乎是个非常正派的年轻人。”

“妈妈，我不想告诉你，但他是个混球。他很没教养，他看不起人……”Clark停下挠挠手臂。这条手臂已经痒了一整晚了。

“他对我一直很温和有礼。而且，你知道的，他还没结婚。”

“你们为什么要逼我？我不想结婚。”

“但Jor-El说——”

“我才不在乎他说什么。我是在这里长大的，不是在氪星。我准备好了我会结婚的。如果我真的能嫁人的话。”也许有可能在上床时弄伤伴侣一直是Clark心里的一根刺。

“你当然能嫁人，宝贝。我想要你选择个你喜欢的人。我只是想说也许你应该再给Lex个机会。他富有、英俊又聪明……”

Clark又挠起来，更加恼火。

“……而且他还是……”

“直说吧，妈妈。”

“我猜合适的词汇应该是‘双性恋’。”

Clark哼道。“你把这事说的像种病。”

“最关键的是，他是个如意郎君的合适人选，所以你应该跟他来往一下。也许你会发现你是喜欢他的。”

“才没有讨人喜欢的地方。”Clark又抓起痒来，这次更用力。

“你的手臂怎么了？”Martha问道，在昏暗的灯光里看着那条手臂。

“我不知道。是从今晚开始的。”

“我以前从没见你起过疹子。”

“不是皮疹。”Clark低头，发现的确已经出了疹子。皮肤变得又红又肿。

“我去给你拿点药膏。也许会有用。”

Clark抽回手臂。“妈妈。不用了。没用的。”

“才不会没用。你从没生过病。”

“就别管我了。”

“Clark。这几天你怎么这么不高兴？”

“我没有不高兴。”

“我给你涂点药膏。”Martha站起身。

“妈妈？”

“什么事？”

“爸爸为什么那么恨Luthor们？Lionel Luthor对他做了什么？”

Martha把头发别到耳后，叹息道。“一会儿我告诉你。我先去拿苯海拉明。看看能不能有帮助。”

 

 

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆

 

Lionel Luthor曾出卖过小镇。他曾出卖过Clark的父母。还有Pete的父母。难怪爸爸那么不待见年轻的Luthor。就目前Clark看见的，那个儿子跟那个父亲的确没有什么不一样的地方。

虽然他不待见Lex，但Clark还是为那个亿万富豪感到遗憾。在外人看来他就是一个没朋友的怪胎。而Clark有责任。Lex的秃头是撞到地球上陨石的直接恶果。

好吧，Lex是个混蛋，他活该，Clark厌恶地想道，他正带着货物开去大宅，无意识地在方向盘上蹭着前臂。那些疹子并没消退下去。Clark不习惯发痒的感觉。

他一踏进厨房，Mabel就开始忙着跟他聊天。他趁她拆封收拾鲜花和蔬菜的时候跟她聊了几句。

莫名地，进入这栋房子里，Clark的手臂上的瘙痒感就消退了些。也许是因为恒温空调。大宅被与外面的世界隔绝了开。虽然他极力避免跟Lex‘面对面’，但Clark还是很享受刺痒感缓解的感觉的。

就在Clark要离开的时候，这栋宅邸的领主无声地走进了房间。

“你好，Clark。”

“嗨，”Clark胆怯的回答道，突然意识到因为自己前晚的茹莽，自己正将父母的农场至于险境。

Lex似乎不确定接下去该说什么。他轻咳了声。“我想你会乐意跟我去图书室里看看。”

这话听起来并不像命令，但Clark就是觉得它是。他看着Lex眼睛，点点头。

“这边走。”

Clark跟着Lex穿过无数条走廊，一直想着他给自己的家庭找了多大的麻烦。他们走向目的地过程中，Lex似乎也不想做任何的介绍。Clark之前没参观过大宅的这部分。这里很静，他们的脚步声回荡在平坦的地砖上。

“我们到了。”终于Lex说道，推开一扇沉重的木制门。他伸手请Clark进去。

Clark挺起胸膛等着被训斥。或者更糟。

“我自觉昨晚冒犯了你。我道歉。”

Clark花了片刻才从震惊中恢复过来。

“没关系。”Clark说道。“我没有被冒犯。”他觉得该这么说，即使他完全不是那么想的。

“Lana告诉我你是同志。但我以为他只是在搬弄是非。我应该相信自己的直觉。”

Clark才弄明白，此刻Lex以为他是直男。他考虑要不要纠正这个误会。“就如我所说，我没被冒犯。”Clark坚决道，他决定让这个误会继续下去，因为这是他无礼的借口。此刻他正处于上峰。

Lex看起来送口气。“我最恨出师不利。”

但愿你知道，Clark暗想道。可之后他又暗自叱责自己，并决自己应该放Lex一马，只是因为自己对Lex身上的‘缺憾’有责任。

“Chloe告诉我你们俩一直在给《星球日报》写文章。我擅自阅读了一些你（们）的文章。它们都非常的条理清晰又赋予文采。”

Clark震惊到说不出话了。Lex为什么突然对他亲切了起来？

“我决定我也许可以提供我图书室的使用权。如果你觉得自己需要某些书了，随时欢迎你过来。”Lex的表情怪异地充满希望，而Clark却不明白原因。

Clark镇定地说谢谢，但他依旧很迷惑这份突然起来的慷慨。这慷慨显得让人摸不着头脑。Clark决定Lex一定别有用心。他在想那动机到底是什么。

“好吧，我想你还有其他货物要送吧。”Lex轻快地说道。

Clark点点头。“我得走了。”

“那我送你出去。”Lex走向房门，然后领着Clark走回厨房，那里，Mabel正忙着清洗草莓。

“再见，Clark。”Lex站在门口说道。

Clark举了下手再见，然后匆忙走向卡车。他关上车门的那一刻，右臂又开始刺痒了。

 

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆

 

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
